The Angels Blood
by Gamiel
Summary: An alternate version of the original story
1. Default Chapter

  
The angels blood chapter one  
  
By Gamiel  
Gamiel@evangelion.com  
  
Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so please don't be to rough with the flames ok?  
As stated this is fan fiction made without any intention of profit.  
The original characters and story of Neon Genesis Evangelion are not mine, I take no credit for them just the story written here  
which is my own creation based on the original story.  
  
  
  
" " = Speech  
' ' = Thoughts  
# # = Location  
¤¤ = PA system  
[ ] = spoken in the ancient tongue  
  
#Tokyo-3#  
  
"SHIIIIT!!!! I just can't be late! Not today! Especially not now!" Captain Misato Katsuragi yelled   
as she saw the chaos of the traffic in front of her  
'Damn, why can't people learn the traffic patterns planned for this city, they aren't THAT complicated'  
Then she saw the sign up ahead which pointed towards the soon to be finished ring route that they were building around the city.  
'Hmm that route is supposed to be opened in a few weeks, it just might be ready enough for me to use it to reach him.  
I don't know how big of a chance there is of it being done but it's worth a shot'.  
Looking around to see if the path was clear (not really caring if it was or not) she floored the gas and made a 90 degree turn.   
She drove trough a few roadblocks,, wincing as she heard the sound of the impact between her car and the obstacles.   
With the obstacles and traffic out of her way she proceeded to speed down the wonderfully empty highway.   
She looked up at the signs above the road as she cruised along. 'Hmm I should get of at the next exit' she thought to herself.   
She then lowered her sight back to the road. That's when she realized she was almost out of roadway to use.   
The construction wasn't completed on the section she was using. 'DAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!'   
She thought as she plunged the gas pedal to the floor and flew over the gap.   
Landing with a heavy thud and the sound of scraping metal on the other side she continued to speed  
towards the nearest exit back to the streets of the inner city.   
  
  
# Tokyo-3 central train station#  
  
"So this is Tokyo-3" Shinji Ikari exclaimed in a subdued voice as he stepped of his train.  
Shinji was a scrawny looking 14-year-old boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes with a distant look that contained deep hidden sorrows.   
He was carrying a small green backpack, which contained all his earthly possessions except his cello  
(the cello would be sent to him as soon as his Sensei received his new address).  
After a quick look around him Shinji realized that he was the only person on the platform.  
At that point Shinji realized that the annoying noise he unconsciously had tried to ignore for the last minute was  
a siren.As he listened he noticed that someone was speaking over the PA system.  
¤A special emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu districts as of 12:30 today.  
All civilians are advised to go to their designated shelters.¤  
Shinji then started to go through his backpack. After a minute of searching he finally found what  
he was looking for a envelope containing a few papers and a photo which had changed his life in a matter of hours.  
The photo was of a gorgeous woman in her late twenties. She had dark purple hair, dark brown eyes.  
She was wearing a dark tight dress, which ended at the upper half of her thighs.  
The dress had a nice cut which showed quite a bit of cleavage.  
(but the thought never crossed Shinji's mind).  
Over her dress she had a red jacket with a red half fig leaf and the letters NERV on the left shoulder.  
On the photo someone had scribbled in sloppy Kanji:   
  
I will come and pick you up Shinji.  
  
Misato  
  
Someone else had also added:  
  
Take a look at these!!!  
  
And drawn a arrow to her cleavage.  
  
The little extra note on the photo called up a weak emotion in Shinji.However, it was too weak and distant to truly identify it.   
He was feeling more and more aware of his surrounding each day and his food had lost that bitter aftertaste since   
that envelope had arrived at his sensei's house last week. 'Coincidence? For some reason I don't think so.'   
"Hmm, I wonder where she is." Shinji said out loud. "Maybe I should try and call NERV."   
He went over to the nearest phone both and lifted the phone of the hook but when he placed the phone to  
his ear he heard the same message that was broadcasted over the PA system.   
"Maybe I should go to a shelter then. But where can I find one?"  
That's when he heard a huge explosion coming from behind him.  
He turned around and saw ten VTOL aircraft's coming from a valley being chased by a   
HUGE green thing that looked vaguely humanoid if you ignored its head, which looked more like a   
cranium with a really pointy nose. He saw the thing quickly snatch one of the VTOL's out of the air and crush it with its left hand.   
  
He was paralyzed with horror when he realized that the debris that the thing threw were flying straight at him at a very high speed.   
He was standing in a very bad place... 'Oh shit....' he thought. 'Wait a minute what's that noise?'   
At the last possible moment, a blue sports car swerved into view and pulled up right in front of him.   
The gorgeous woman driving the car open the passenger door and yelled, "Get in!".   
Due to the surge of adrenaline Shinji got in to the car in 0.05 seconds.   
1.05 seconds later the car was gunning down the street and out of the way of the falling wreckage.   
One minute later they were a few blocks away and the car finally slowed down to around 90 km/h instead of the   
175 km/h it had been doing since Shinji got in.   
"That was close! Sorry for being so late I'm Captain  
Misato Katsuragi but you can call me Misato"  
  
"Hai" Shinji responded in a subdued and distant voice.  
Now that the adrenaline rush was gone he felt like everything was happening far away again.  
'What's the matter with this kid he sounds bored, and after what happened about a minute ago  
bored that's not the feeling I expected. And what's the matter with his eyes.   
They look so empty almost like he isn't really there or something.   
Oh well, I found him, better call NERV. He is kinda cute though...  
  
  
#Central Dogma#  
  
Gendou Ikari, supreme commander of NERV, sat behind the desk in his office.   
He was currently observing the situation in the UN command center in Tokyo-2 through a holographic controller.   
This also displayed a hologram of him in there. He kept himself in the back observing the situation as   
it escalated since the problem was out of his hands at the moment. Currently it was in the hands of the five  
UN generals responsible for the East Asian area. They were all quite stressed at the moment because  
the word problem is too weak of a word to describe the situation they were in.   
Catastrophe would be more like it. Normal weapons weren't even scratching the monster that they were fighting.   
Their only option was to fall back on extreme measures. An N^2 mine.  
"Sirs we have a report from the bomber squadron designated Tsunami.   
They will be in position to drop the bomb in about 3 minutes."  
"Good. Notify us when they are in position" one of the generals said.  
Gendou Ikari just smirked all was going according to the plan.  
  
#Tokyo-3 in the car of Major Katsuragi#  
  
'Let's see now... speed dial 3 authorization code 463985 that should connect me to the command center.'  
"Command Center, Lt. Ibuki speaking"  
"Hello Maya its Misato. I have picked up the third child and am now en route back to the geofront,   
could you be so kind and send an express lift to access gate 7? I'll be there in about two minutes"  
"Umm, Captain I am receiving a report from the UN command center.   
They will drop an N^2 mine on the angel in about three minutes, you'll have to hurry."  
"An N^2 mine this close to the city! Are they crazy? Ok I'll step on it, be there in one minute, have the express ready."  
"Affirmative Captain. Lt. Ibuki out."  
Misato hung up her cell phone and once again she gunned the engine, almost flying through the city at breakneck speeds. Shinji was silently praying to whomever was listening in the hope that he would survive this mad dash. He also offered his gratitude to whoever saw it fitting that the streets should be empty.   
  
#Central Dogma#  
  
While Misato was speed racing through the city, Lt. Ibuki made her report to sub-commander Fuyutsuki.  
"Sir, I have just received a report from Captain Katsuragi. She has retrieved the third child and is currently making her way to access gate 7.  
Requesting permission to upgrade the car train's status at access gate 7 to emergency transport."  
"Request approved." 'Ikari will want to know about this.'  
"Hai." Lt. Ibuki saluted and walked away.  
Fuyutsuki then left the command center and headed for Ikari's office.  
  
The office was a vast dark room, the only sources of light was the weak glow of the Sephriothic system on the ceiling and a small monitor at Commander Ikari's desk.  
"Ikari. The third child will arrive in about 5 minutes."  
"Good. Now watch as the UN falls back on their last resort before us".  
  
#UN Command Center, East Asia Division#  
  
"Bomber wing Tsunami is ready and awaiting your signal sir."  
The generals made a final glance among themselves before one nodded and said, "execute the attack."  
"Tsunami this is control, you have green light, I repeat you have green light. Begin the operation."  
"This is Tsunami, orders received. Executing attack in delta pattern. Drop will be made in 5...4...3...2...1...mine dropped."  
The generals observed the plane as it closed in and launched the attack.   
They watched silently as the mine exploded on the creature in a direct hit.  
As the EMP from the blast knocked out the sensors, the entire control room was filled with cheers and laughter. Nothing could survive a blast of that magnitude. The cheers however came too an abrupt end when the EMP distortion cleared and the sensor equipment reacquired its lock on the energy source that was the angel. The satellite cameras then came back online. The picture they showed was a grim one. Although some injury was evident it was far from the total annihilation the UN generals had expected.  
"It failed"  
"We now only got one choice left"  
"Ikari"  
"Yes general?"  
"We are entrusting this operation to you, don't fail us."  
"I won't fail. In this case failure means extinction." He then disconnected his hololink.   
"Fuyutsuki. Go to the control room and tell the staff that we can now act freely. I will be in the third cage."  
"Hai Ikari-shirei."  
  
#In the car train#  
  
"What was that?"  
"You mean the explosion? It was UN's last resort against that huge monster you saw, an N^2 mine"  
"Oh."  
'What is the matter with this kid? He has just seen a 150 feet high green monster and was almost killed in the last 10 minutes and he still seems distant, like he doesn't really care. I wonder if he's in shock or something?'   
"That huge monster by the way was a entity from a species which has been code-named angels, don't ask me why.   
NERV is a special branch of the UN whose objective is destroying these entities. Here I forgot too give this earlier."   
Misato said as she handed him a green book with the title "Welcome to NERV" written on it.  
At that moment the car train broke through the tunnel of rock and armor platting they had been  
going through so far and out in to an open space. "And this is the geofront where NERV HQ is located,   
you can see it down at the bottom"  
Shinji looked out through the window.  
'This place is huge. I wonder how high above the cavern floor we are'. He then looked up and was shocked by what he saw.   
'An upside-down city.' Surprise and shock were clearly written on Shinji's face.  
'Finally a normal reaction from the boy. He had me worried there for a minute.' Misato's thought when she saw the awe on Shinji's face as he looked at the geofront. But it slipped of him too quickly for Misato too feel comfortable about it.  
  
#NERV HQ#  
  
"I'm sorry but I still have a hard time finding my way around this place." Misato said while she anxiously glanced around for something familiar.  
"I think we have already passed this spot twice." Was the helpful reply she received.  
"Oh all right I'll call for help then."  
  
#Eva cage 3#  
  
[Would chairperson of project E, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi please contact Captain Katsuragi of Operations.]  
'Oh no! Is she lost again? Damn it I don't have time for this'. Dr. Akagi thought as she slipped out of her wet suit, got dressed,  
and went to search for the lost captain.  
  
#NERV HQ#  
  
"I think we should take this elevator." Misato said as she approached the elevator.   
When they arrived at the elevator the doors opened and out stepped the person Misato was looking for.   
'Lucky!' she thought.  
"Ahh, Ritsuko there you are, I've been looking for you"  
"Lost again major? Do I have to point out that we are short on both time and manpower."   
"Sorry about that."  
"So this is the third child? Nice too meet you Shinji."  
"Huh?" was Shinji's reaction since he had concentrated on reading the manual Misato had given him.  
"Never mind we have too get going."  
  
They had rode one elevator for a few floors then they changed elevator and continued to ascend.   
This elevator had glass walls and on the other side there was a murky purple liquid with a dark shape in the distance.   
When Shinji laid his eyes on the dark shape he suddenly realized he was hearing a dark chanting music,  
he then realized that he had been hearing the same music since he entered NERV HQ,   
but it hadn't been loud enough too distract him until now.  
"What is that music?" He asked as he stepped closer to the glass walls in order to see clearer.  
"What music" Misato wondered "I can't hear anything"  
Ritsuko on the other hand gave Shinji a shocked glance when he asked about the music.  
"Can you describe it?" she asked.  
"It's a low, dark chanting although I can't distinguish any words, the only thing I can hear clearly is that the voice is female. Can't you hear it?"  
At that moment Ritsuko realized why Commander Ikari had sent for this boy to be an emergency backup pilot since the first child was hurt in an accident a week ago. Both the first and second child had commented on hearing a low chanting sometimes but it was very faint and they could only hear it when they were synched with their EVA's and had achieved at least a 70% ratio. For this boy to hear the chanting without even being in the same room as the EVA was incredible.  
Then the realization hit her. When the first and second child had been asked to describe the chanting they had said that they heard male voices. 'Could it be because of Unit 01?' she asked herself. This boy she decided had to be tested in, as many ways as possible, she wanted to know everything she could about him. 'Sadly that will have to wait until we have dealt with the crisis at hand.'   
She then put her hand in her pocket and found a syringe. 'Oh! Yes, how could I forget this.'   
The elevator stopped and the got of.  
"Shinji could you come here for a moment?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need to give you a shot before we proceed, it strictly for security matters I assure you."  
"What is it?"  
"Don't worry Shinji it's a vaccine"  
"Ok" Shinji said and stepped closer to Ritsuko.  
'I wonder what exactly this is? Ritsuko thought while giving Shinji the shot. I never saw this vaccine before an hour and a half ago when Ikari gave it to me with orders to give it to his son a few minutes before we brought him into the cage. I should save some for testing later, it looks almost like that liquid used to carry nanobots but the nanobot technology isn't advanced enough yet to have any practical use at all.  
Or is it? Ikari is an expert on hiding information after all.'  
"Ok Shinji just give it a few minutes to work now before we proceed."  
Shinji didn't answer that, he was to busy trying to realize exactly what was happening to him.   
He was experiencing a tingling, itching sensation that ran through his entire body.   
And then it stopped. 'Strange...' he thought, then he finally realized that something was different.   
He didn't feel distant anymore. He felt alive and like he was actually, there, not at the end of some long tunnel.   
'Hmm, this is strange' He didn't have any more time to think about that as he finally realized that Misato   
stood in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face and was saying things like "Is anybody home? Hello?"  
This caused him to look into her eyes and that's when she realized that there was something different about him.   
She returned the gaze and that's when she found what had changed, he no longer had that distant look on his face.   
He still looked sad but his now intense gaze showed that there was someone on the other side of those eyes.  
Locked as they were in each other's gazes Ritsuko finally had enough of being ignored and said, "Are you two quite done?"  
"Huh? Yes we better get going." Misato said still feeling pierced to her very core by that intense look  
she had received from the young boy in front of her just seconds ago.  
As they continued through the corridor Shinji marveled at the intensity of the sensations he was   
experiencing by just walking behind the other two.  
They then reached a reinforced steel door, which Ritsuko opened with a small card.   
  
They then proceeded into a pitch dark room.  
"Why is it so dark in here" Shinji said.  
After he voiced that question the vast room lit up. Right in front of him he saw something. A huge purple face.  
"AAAHH!!" He screamed. "Is that... A face?"  
He felt the adrenaline rush through his body enhancing his newly awakened senses.   
He then realized it was a robot, a huge purple robot with green details. "A robot?"  
"This is a biomechanical weapon called Evangelion or EVA for short. It's designed to fight the beings know as angels.   
This is units 01"  
"Is this my father's work?"  
"That is correct" the voice of Gendou Ikari supreme commander of NERV exclaimed through the PA system in the room  
"Father, why did you send for me?"  
"You will pilot the Evangelion against the angel which is attacking as we speak."  
"Is that the only reason why you called for me?   
You send one letter for me in ten years and all it said was come here, so I came,  
and the reason you called me here was to send me into battle?" Shinji asked in an angered tone.  
"Yes, you are the only one who can do it. Will you pilot it, or not?"  
The effect that statement had on Shinji was quite obvious to everybody in his vicinity as  
his face contorted in a grimace of anger and pain and a low growling could be heard   
coming from the younger Ikari's throat. When the elder Ikari saw the anger in his son's face he   
turned away and activated a second COM while temporarily shutting down the PA to the EVA cage.  
"Fuyutsuki."  
"Yes."  
"Send in Rei."  
"Is that wise Ikari?"  
"It will have the desired effect."  
"As you command."  
  
A door opened on the opposite side of the cage from where Shinji came in and two men in white coats rolled out a stretcher, probably doctors. But that wasn't what caught Shinji's eye's it was the girl on the stretcher.  
She was heavily bandaged and had a patch over her left eye, her right eye on the other hand   
made contact with Shinji, that's when he realized that she had red eyes.   
The revelation made him take a second look at her, this time he more fully noticed that she  
had blue hair and that she was in some sort of form fitting, skintight, white bodysuit.   
On the left side of the suit a hole was cut and he could se bandages covering her there as well.  
"What? You can't send Rei! She's on a stretcher damn it! She can't pilot the EVA in battle!" Misato shouted.  
That's when the chamber shook for the first time. Most of the technicians scurrying around in  
the cage checking the EVA and performing tasks associated to it started running around   
again trying to finish making the last minute checks. Trying desperately to have the EVA ready for launch as soon as possible.  
Then the chamber shook again. This time a few metal support beams near the roof of the room were broken and started to fall.   
Shinji was standing right under the beams; however, Shinji was to occupied with staring at the girl,  
who had fallen of her stretcher when the chamber shook the second time.  
It took Shinji a few seconds to realize that Misato was shouting his name, he then realized exactly what she was shouting.   
"Shinji watch out for those beams! Get away from there!"  
'Beams?' Shinji thought and looked up, he saw the metal beams falling towards him, he screamed   
and put his arms above his head in a futile attempt to protect himself.  
Then something unexpected happened. Everybody who saw Shinji put his arms above his head thought he was a doomed.   
Even as the beams were falling they heard a loud screeching noise.   
Instead of the horrible crash of metal on metal and the death of the two teens, a very different sight met their eyes.  
They saw the young boy standing there on the walkway and two meters above him they saw a large purple hand,  
which had protected him from the metal beams. Then the shouting began.  
"It moved"  
"It's not supposed to move without a pilot"  
"What happened"  
"How did this happen?"  
"It... it protected him?" Misato asked, but no one had an answer.   
Shinji on the other hand didn't stop to think about why that hand had moved to protect him   
or any of the other questions everyone else in the room was shouting, he just thought about one girl, an injured girl who had fallen.  
He ran over to her, bent down and took her in his arms, this caused her to whimper in pain and   
as he raised his hand he realized it was covered with blood, her blood.   
He then acted without thinking just following a notion he felt was right.  
He said, "[Blood calls to Blood as Soul calls to Soul]."   
He then kissed her forehead as if giving her a blessing. After that he bit his palm, deep enough to draw blood.   
He then placed his bleeding palm against her bleeding side and began chanting words he didn't know.   
He had never before heard the language, yet he spoke it fluently. He didn't know exactly why he did this or even what he did, only that it would ease her pain and it felt like the right thing to do.  
He felt a tingling sensation gather in his palm and then flow over to her.  
He heard her gasp, then sigh. Finally, he heard her yawn, and then realized she had fallen asleep.   
He looked at her face and saw that she was resting peacefully without pain.   
Shinji then looked up at his father and said, "I will pilot it."   
Because they told him he was the only one who could pilot the weapon that could fight the monster,   
which was destroying the city. And he had found someone he felt like he needed to protect.  
  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Hope you liked it.  
Please give me some reviews so that I'll know if you want me to continue writing this or abandon this series and start another one.   
With enough motivation chapter two will be out in about two weeks, I already have most of it planned, I just need to feel the urge to write again.  
  
Many thanks to my pre-reader Isamu who helped me a lot with a few misstakes.  
Thank you!  
  
Until next time.  
  
Gamiel  



	2. Chapter two

  
Hello everybody and welcome back to the second part of "The Angels blood."  
I am so sorry for the delay but better late then ever right? (Ducks and runs for cover)  
Ok I'll try to hurry with the next part.  
Hope you will enjoy this.  
  
As stated this is fan fiction, that means that this is made by a fan for the fans.  
This was made without any intention of profit without consent of the owners.  
The original characters and story of Neon Genesis Evangelion are not mine; I take no credit for them just the story written here.  
  
  
" " = Speech   
' ' = Thoughts  
[ ] = spoken in the ancient tongue  
  
  
  
  
He awoke with a start, he was in a sterile hospital room.  
'Was it all just a dream?' he asked himself.  
He then looked around him.  
'Why am I in a hospital? What happened?'  
His musings were interrupted as the door opened and Misato entered.  
"Hello Shinji. How are you doing?"  
'So it wasn't a dream.'  
"A bit drained Misato-san"  
"That's understandable, considering what you have been through today."  
"What time is it?"  
"It is now 20:48. Shinji, I have some important things to talk to you about"  
"What is it Misato-san?"  
In a very formal tone of voice Misato starts reading out-load of a paper she's holding in her right hand.  
"As of today, Mr. Shinji Ikari you are an employee of NERV, a sub   
branch of the UN.  
You are recruited as a pilot of Evangelion unit one and will therefore receive the honorary   
rank of lieutenant in the UN Special Forces.  
You will be paid accordingly, and you will have hazard pay for every mission   
consisting of 500'000 yen.  
Everything you see at NERV is classified, and should not be discussed  
with outsiders.  
Would you please sign this papers, and fill out these forms?"  
"Hai" he answered rather stunned.  
"Well then Lt. Ikari now that we are finished, are you ready to go?"  
"Already?"  
"Yes, I spoke with the doctor and he said you were free to go when you woke up"  
"Oh. So where will I be staying? ...Will I be living with father?" at the last question his voice was barely audible and filled with anguish.  
"I don't know, let's go to the administrations office and ask."  
Shinji then blushed.  
"What's the matter?" Misato asked.  
"Could I have some privacy? I need to change."  
"Of course, I'll be outside."  
  
A few minutes later Shinji stepped outside  
"I am ready to go now Misato."  
"Come on then."  
As they walked through the hallways and stopped by the elevator Shinji heard a voice saying.  
"Ok miss Ayanami, you are free to go, I'd say it's a miracle but your wounds are all gone.  
Dr. Akagi wanted to talk to you, so you'd better go and see her before you go  
home."  
"Hai." he heard a soft voice reply.  
  
  
  
  
"You will have an apartment in the sixth block, is that to your satisfactory?"  
"Hai" Shinji replied, somewhat depressed that he'd be all alone, but he was used to it.  
At least he didn't feel as if everything was happening to someone else any longer,   
but that made the thought of being all alone all the more painful.  
"What?! He'll be living on his own?"  
"Yes"  
"Don't worry Misato-san, I'm used to it."  
'Poor boy, he seems so sad. And living alone in a big city can't be good for someone his age.'  
"Isn't there any alternatives?"  
"I am sorry captain but this is all I have to offer that suits the security requirements set by commander Ikari."  
"What about if he moved in with a NERV employee?"  
"That would probably work if commander Ikari allowed it."  
"Then it will work out just fine, Shinji would you consider moving in with me?"  
"Move in with you?"  
"Yes, there's plenty of room in my apartment."  
A shy smile lit up his face.  
'She is so nice to me, nobody has cared like that about me before.'  
"I'd love to Misato-san."  
"Great but could you drop the "san" ?"  
"Hai Misato."  
"Well, it's settled then."  
"Ok captain, if you will just wait a few moments while I go and call the commander and get his approval then?"  
  
After a few moments the clerk came back.  
"We will just have to wait for a small delivery, ah there it is."   
he said as a man in a black suit, with white shirt and black reflecting glasses came in with a small bunch of papers in his right hand.  
"If you would be so kind and fill out these papers captain."  
"What is it?"  
"See for yourself."  
"... What? Legal guardian? You want me to be his legal guardian?"  
"The commander suggested that since you seemed concerned about his well being this would be fitting."  
"Oh alright" she said after one look at the questioning eyes of the young man next to her.  
"Come on now Shinji, let's go and buy some dinner and then I'll show you your new home, to bad it's already half past ten,   
you missed a great thing remind me to show you the view of the city sometime ok?"  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
Misato opened the door and stepped inside while Shinji stopped just outside the door.  
"Why are you stopping Shinji?"  
"Pardon the intrusion."  
"Don't be silly, this is your home now"  
'My home? Will I be able to call this place my home?'  
Shinji stepped inside and nervously said  
"Tadaima"  
"Okaeri nasai."  
Misato then proceeded into her room to change.  
"Could you do me a favour and put the groceries into the fridge Shinji?"  
"Hai."  
'Let's see now, beer... more beer... even more beer... snacks... who can live like this?'  
He then noticed another fridge; he went over and opened it.  
'Strange... no shelves.'  
Misato then came out in a pair of cut of jeans and a yellow shirt.  
She went over to the fridge and retrieved two beers, she immediately chugged one of the beers,   
slammed it into the table and let out a scream   
of satisfaction.  
"Ahhh... life can't get any better than this. Ok Shinji, let me show you to your room."  
It was a guest room, everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and it seemed like nobody had been in there for a long time.  
"This is it, now let's eat!"  
As soon as Shinji had put his bag in the room he went out into the kitchen again.  
The smell of instant garlic ramen was in the air.  
  
After dinner while Misato was drinking yet another beer she said.  
"Ok Shinji, now we have to divide the chores. How about playing janken for them?"  
"Ok Misato-san"  
After all chores were divided Shinji realized he would be doing a lot of work here.  
'He lost almost every time, he sure is unlucky at games. Well they say that if your lucky in games you are unlucky in love,   
let's hope it works the other way around as well.'  
"Why don't you take a bath Shinji? It would help you relax."  
  
After agreeing with her Shinji cleared the table and went into the bathroom.  
After undressing he stepped into the bathroom, as he removed the curtain hanging in front of the bathtub he saw that it was already occupied.  
"WHARK!!"  
"AUAAGH!!" Shinji screamed and ran out the door.  
"What the...?" Misato said as a naked Shinji ran into the kitchen.  
"Misato there's something in the shower!"  
"Oh that's probably Penpen, my pet penguin."  
"Penguin?"  
"Yes" Penpen picked that moment to emerge from the bathroom, after squawking a greeting to Misato he went into the empty fridge.  
"By the way Shinji, do you always run around naked?" she asked with a grin.  
At this Shinji's face became beat red and he stumbled back into the bathroom do draw his bath.  
'That boy sure is buff for a fourteen-year-old. Funny, I thought he looked scrawny when I picked him up earlier today, must be the clothes.'  
  
Misato lay in her bath relaxing and talking with her old friend Ritsuko over the phone.  
"So Misato, how was your first night with mister Ikari?"  
"And you usually tell ME not to talk dirty." Misato answered with a grin.  
Some coughing could be heard on the other side and it took a few moments before she could get an understandable reply.  
"My god Misato!"  
"Come on can't you take a joke?"  
"Ok, ok, now answer the question."  
"It was... nice."  
"Nice?"  
"Yes it was nice to have some company, someone to talk to at the dinner table, although he isn't very talkative."  
"Did you notice anything strange about him?"  
"Strange? What do you mean strange?"  
"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, now answer the question."  
"Well I noticed he is rather buff for his age."  
"I thought he was rather scrawny."  
"Yes I thought so too Ritsuko, at least when I picked him up at the station."  
"But...?"  
"But when he went into the bathroom after dinner he found Penpen there,   
I forgot to tell him about my pet so he freaked when he saw him and ran out into the kitchen   
buck naked and I can guarantee that he is very well built for a guy his age."  
"That must have been a funny thing to see, our hero of the day panicking because of a penguin."  
"It was." Misato answered giggling at the memory.  
"See you tomorrow Misato."  
"Good night Ritsuko."  
  
  
  
In the bowels of NERV HQ dr. Ritsuko Akagi sat in the lab pondering about her conversation with Misato   
and the data from the battle.  
'I am certain he was a scrawny boy before we sent him up there, he was not well built when I gave him that shot.  
I wonder if this has something to do with that energy spike inside the plug after the angel was defeated...  
Hmm, lets see now the blood analysis should be finished now.'  
She fetched the disk containing the data and went over to her terminal.  
'Lets see now'  
  
*Scanning energy pattern*  
  
*Pattern: Purple*  
  
'Purple? What class is he? I thought it should be red.'  
  
^Classify specimen^  
  
*Access to file denied Alpha clearance required*  
  
'Ok, here you go alpha clearance.'  
  
*Alpha clearance accepted*  
  
*Specimen classified as Arch-Seraphim*  
  
'ARCH-SERAPHIM?! What is that? The highest ever registered was two Seraphim alpha class and they are our pilots.  
Ikari must have kept him secret for a reason. Let's see if I can find the specs. for Arch-Seraphim.'  
  
*Access to file denied Omega clearance required*  
  
'What the...?! Omega clearance? There seems to be a lot of things that Ikari has kept from me.  
There shouldn't even be an Omega clearance, I should have complete access to all data in the MAGI.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji was sleeping, but he was not sleeping well, something plagued his dreams, making his face a mask of pain.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Launch EVA" Misato Shouted.  
As Shinji rocketed towards the surface he could her the techs on the deck shouting about something.  
"Sempai! His synch is at 58 percent!" a soft female voice shouted in a shrill tone.  
"WHAT?! Are you sure Maya? Check again."  
"Hai sempai. Synch ratio is currently holding at 58 percent."  
"That is incredible!"  
As Shinji reached the surface the discussion faded from his mind as the city under fire met his gaze,   
far away he could see that green monster mindlessly walking around and blasting houses.  
"Shinji, concentrate on walking first."  
"How?"  
"Think that you walk and the EVA will walk."  
'Walk.'  
To the amazement of the crew present on the command deck the EVA lurched and stumbled a few steps forward and stopped.  
'[Walk]' the EVA straitened it's back and strode forward proudly.  
They began to cheer as they saw a new hope.  
A prodigy pilot who could pilot without training, this was simply incredible!  
'It's walking, this is incredible' Shinji thought, alas as he thought this he temporarily lost control.  
They cheers in the command centre suddenly died down as a building next to the   
EVA exploded which caused the EVA to fall flat on its face.  
Shinji became a bit annoyed at this since his left check now hurt like he had scratched it against asphalt.  
Nobody had told him that he would feel pain just because the EVA stumbled.  
"Shinji! Watch out! The angel is coming to close!" Misato shouted but it was to late.  
Shinji realized that he was in big trouble because he was held high up in the air by that monster.  
He felt a terrible pressure against his forehead where the grip was concentrated.  
As he fumbled for the arm which had him suspended high up in the air with his left arm   
he used his right arm to take a crushing grip on the angel's head.  
But the angel grabbed his arm and with a mighty pull dislocated the right shoulder of the EVA,   
another pull and the elbow was now pointing out in an angle that had NEVER been intended by nature.  
As Shinji screamed because of the incredible amount of pain Misato kept yelling something to him about it not being his arm,  
but the way it hurt it must be his arm.  
Then a red curtain seemed drop over his vision distorting everything.  
With a mighty roar he kicked the angel in the gut, as it keeled over and dropped him to the ground.  
He quickly jumped back and checked his right arm and shoulder, after snapping the shoulder back into place  
he felt that tingling sensation again and his arm stopped hurting.  
He charged the angel who once again was ready for him, when he was just 15 meters from his target he   
slammed into some kind of force field.  
"Deploy your AT field Shinji! It's the only way to pass through." Misato shouted.  
"He can't hear you captain, he is in a frenzied berserk right now and doesn't care about anything except the battle right in front of him"  
Maya the deck operative in charge of monitoring the pilots' status during the battles said.  
The EVA roared mirroring the actions of it's pilot and charged the angel once again.  
The crew watched in anticipation as he approached the line where the field was last time.  
As he crashed into the field this time he seemed to somehow tackle it.  
The field disappeared and the angel took a hit to it's head as it was tackled by the EVA.  
As the angel fell followed by the EVA, Shinji grabbed the shoulders of the angel and ripped both arms lose.  
Tossing them behind him he began to savagely beat the angel in the abdomen.  
As the red orb in the abdomen of the angel began to crack it suddenly reshaped it's body into a ball around  
the head and torso of the EVA.  
"It is going to self destruct!" Makoto Huyuga the tech responsible for visual observation shouted.  
The angel began to glow in a bright white light and then exploded taking three entire blocks with it.  
  
*End of dream*  
  
Shinji awoke with a cry.  
"Aaah!!"  
After a few minutes his heart rate and breathing returned to normal.  
"Was that a dream? ... No it felt so real... could it be a memory? Was that what happened earlier today?"  
After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning Shinji finally drifted of to sleep again.  
  
  
  
The next morning Shinji was standing in the kitchen making breakfast when Misato emerged from her room.  
"Good morning Misato."  
"Morning" Misato mumbled back as she headed for the fridge.  
As Shinji turned to his guardian he realized she was only wearing a bra and panties.  
He was shocked and quickly turned to the breakfast he was cooking trying not to think about Misato standing just a few feet away...  
He actually managed quite good (which means he did not pass out or lose to much blood because of a nose bleed).  
While he ate his breakfast Misato took a bath.  
After the bath she stepped into the kitchen where Shinji was making his lunch.  
"Shinji here's a note with directions to the school you will be attending, the transfer is already completed   
so you should just go directly to classroom 2-A. Ok?"  
"Hai. I'd better get going now, good bye Misato-san."  
"Bye bye Shinji. See you tonight" She smiled and winked at him, which promptly made him blush.  
'Yep, it's the clothes. The clothes make him look scrawny'  
  
As he walked through the relatively empty streets of Tokyo-3 he was amazed at how many people there was in the city,   
when he grew up there had never been more than six people present at the same time.  
As he reached the school he immediately caught some attention among the student who had gathered on the school   
yard to talk about the angel attack.  
Shinji proceeded into the school and started looking for classroom 2-A.  
After fifteen minutes of uneasy search he found it.  
'Finally, who could have thought that it would be so big and that there would be so many people.'  
As he stepped into the door he saw that there were only eight people present in the classroom.  
'I must be early.'  
As he closed the door behind him a girl his own age with brown hair tied back in two pigtails.  
"I am class representative Hikari Horaki, are you Shinji Ikari?"  
"Yes."  
"Welcome to class 2A, your desk will be over here. Would you please take a look at these papers."  
'He seems familiar somehow, but from where?'  
Hikari kept asking herself that question while she returned to her seat.  
As she sat down she scanned the classroom, as her gaze found it's way over to the oddest of her classmates Rei Ayanami she suddenly remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hikari was walking towards the classroom early as usual, as she came closer she could feel a hint of... something in the air.  
She had always been able too feel some of what the people in her direct surroundings felt, it took her a while to realize that "normal" people  
didn't feel what others felt. She had always wondered why she had this gift,   
for a gift it must be she had reasoned so she looked it up once, it was called empathy.  
She was an empath, and that had become very helpful once she gained some control of her gift.  
She could now concentrate on one person and read what that person felt if she was close enough.  
Touching the person would make the process even easier.  
But what was had happened to someone in the classroom that was so   
important that it had an effect on the entire area around that person?  
  
She entered the classroom, and found Rei sitting in her normal place looking out the window deep in thought.  
'Did something happen to Rei?'  
Hikari approached Rei and took a closer look, that was when it hit her.  
Rei wasn't covered in bandages and didn't have her arm in a sling anymore.  
' What has happened? She was here a few days ago covered in bandages and it seemed like she   
could barely walk and now she is back to normal? '  
Deciding to ask her about it she approached the mysterious girl.  
"Ayanami? What happened to your wounds?"  
As Hikari came closer she could feel a hint of... confusion? Rei had always been a mystery to Hikari since she had never felt anything from Rei.  
But now for some reason Rei was confused, she couldn't feel it clearly but it was still a lot compared to nothing.'   
She was now very curios as to exactly what had confused Rei.  
As she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder she was shocked, her vision of the classroom faded and was replaced by another place.  
  
It was a huge room, like a storage room, Hikari was being wheeled in on a stretcher,  
then she suddenly realized that it wasn't her that lay on the stretcher but Ayanami.   
'Where is this place?' Hikari asked herself  
She then saw a huge purple robot. 'What is THAT?'  
She then saw a young boy standing next to two women. 'Who are they?'  
She made eye contact with him and saw two deep blue eyes filled with sorrow.  
Then one of the women shouted   
"What? You can't send Rei! She's on a stretcher damn it! She can't pilot the EVA in battle!"  
And then the whole chamber shook. And again, this time she fell of the stretcher.  
She heard a noise like screeching metal and then she felt warm.  
She realized that she was held by that boy.  
She felt so safe when he held her even if her wounds hurt they seemed to hurt less when she was in his arms.  
He then said something in a strange language, Hikari recognised it but didn't know where she had heard it and no idea of what he said.  
She felt a warm sensation, what was this? She realized that he had just kissed her forehead.  
She looked up at him. 'What is he doing?'  
As he bit his own hand and drew blood she could do nothing but stare.  
He placed his bleeding palm against her bleeding side and as their blood mixed together she felt a throbbing in her side.  
The throbbing was soon replaced with a slight tingling sensation,   
which quickly swept through her entire body.  
Then it was gone and so was the pain, she felt so relived and then everything faded into darkness.  
As everything went black she could hear Rei say  
  
"In the first storm after the first   
accession the lord will find his wings.  
Beware although they give him relief they bring dangers.  
In the face of the red storm of anger he will take flight.  
If he is lost the world will fall."  
  
After that shocking vision Hikari stumbled back to her seat.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
As the realization sunk in Hikari gasped and looked at the new student once again, yes it was him she had seen.  
Then she noticed that Rei was behaving a bit odd instead of her normal staring out the window she kept glancing  
at the new boy.  
But she had no time to wonder about it since the teacher chose that moment to enter the classroom.  
"Rise, bow, sit."  
And so the teacher after doing the normal roll call began his usual rant about second impact and how it had affected his life.  
The class was used to it, the teacher was at least in their eyes senile since he always spoke about the same things,  
and at the moment there was a teacher shortage in the city so the class had him all day, every day.  
'And there will not be a rush of teachers coming to this town after what happened yesterday.' Hikari mused to herself.  
There were now fourteen students present; probably a good number if you consider what happened.  
'The rest will probably return within a few days.'  
The class chat was very active today, usually people would just have private conversations,  
but today everybody wanted to discuss the attack.  
She spent the class thinking about how to approach Rei or the new boy with the things she saw.  
When the bell rang for lunch she gave up, put on a fake smile and went to eat with her friends.  
'I probably just need to think about something else for a while.'  
  
When lunch came everybody filed out of the classroom.  
Shinji approached the girl he knew as Rei Ayanami.  
"Ayanami, how are you feeling today?"  
"I am well Ikari, since my wounds were healed yesterday I have felt no pain." she answered her voice strangely devoid of emotion.  
"Well that is good to hear" Shinji answered, as he felt a bit flustered because of her tone he soon left Rei's company and went out into the yard.  
  
He picked a spot under an oak in the school yard, opened his bento and began to eat.  
He was a bit sad that nobody would join him, on the other hand just being around  
so many people for such a long time was already taking it's toll on him.  
'Strange teacher, seemed to just ramble all class, I wonder what we will be doing this afternoon...'  
He looked around him seeing kids his age spread around the school area.  
'I could actually begin to like this' he thought as he saw the happy faces and heard the laughter drift over the yard.  
  
The afternoon went by the same way as the morning had.  
The teacher rambled and Shinji listened to his SDAT.  
'Seems like I already know more about second impact than he ever will.'  
The information he had become privy to since his employment as a NERV pilot would make a lot of conspiracy fanatics dance of joy.  
The most interesting piece he had read so far was the truth of second impact.  
  
  
As Shinji walked home from school he felt like he was being followed, but since he couldn't distinguish anybody suspicious in the crowd  
he shook it of as him being nervous because of the crowd.  
Shinji was in fact followed by class representative Hikari Horaki.  
Hikari had seen in his transfer papers that Shinji lived somewhere on the way between her house and school.  
She recognized the address but she could remember which house it was, and since she was curios she followed him.  
'I just want to see which house he lives in, it's got nothing to do with Kensuke's rambling about him being somebody special or  
that vision from this morning.  
Nope nothing about those extra guys in black suits who always seemed to be in the vicinity of the school was there because of him.'  
As she saw him enter one of the apartment complexes she stopped and looked at it for a while.  
'Wow, nice house. Must be one of those really expensive apartment complexes.  
I wonder what his guardian does for a living and what happened to his parents?   
They weren't even listed in his file. Come to think of it there was a lot of information missing in his file,  
no previous residence, no relatives. Seems like he has no past at all.'  
After standing there pondering for a few minutes she proceeded down the road, which led to her home.  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think?  
Please Read & Review .  
  
Many thanks to my pre-readers Kristian Heidmann and Isamu.  
Without their comments this fic would be worse off.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Gamiel.  



End file.
